Together Forever
by Wickedlady-Chibiusa
Summary: Haruka and Michiru want a baby. Why is Haruka asking Seiya for help? What does seiya want in return? What happens when Michiru's parents decide to pay them a visit? You'll have to read to find out. WARNING: Some lemon
1. The Bargain

**Back again!!!**

**I have sooo much maths homework that I haven't had time to write ; . Year nine just snuck up on me. **

**A few notes:**

**I shall again refer to the starlights as 'he' in their civilian form and 'she' in their senshi forms (if they appear in both).**

**This story has quite a few references to my other story "The world through my eyes".**

**My paragraphing sucks because I haven't taken into account how the layout is when I upload on to the site so it may look a little silly.**

**My chapters are really super short too, sorry .**

**And most important of all: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! I want to know that people enjoy my stories or I just won't write anymore.**

**Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise from the television show "bishoujo sailor moon" and it's other seasons don't belong to me they are ©Naoko Takeuchi and Toei CO. Any others belong to me.**

Haruka sipped her drink, waiting for her contact, fearing the moment that she would have to face her rival, horrified at the way she would have to submit herself. _It's for Michiru; her happiness is all that matters, that and our love._

"Tenou, what did you want?" Seiya sounded annoyed.

"I want to know…" Haruka reddened slightly. "How complete is your male form?" She flushed bright red.

"Eh?"

"Could you teach me?"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"B-because, um…"

"Sex life going cold?" Seiya sneered.

"That's none of your business!" Haruka didn't think that her face could've gotten any redder. "Michiru and I want a child."

"What about that girl who lives with you? Hotaru, is it?"

"We want one that looks like both of us. Besides, after Galaxia, Hotaru turned back into a baby and we returned her to her father."

"What do I get if I tell you?"

"What do you want? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Seiya looked interested.

"Yes"

"Well then…" Seiya finished his drink. "I'll tell you, come with me…"

Sorry it's short, I promise I'll try to make it longer next time. ;

Please review!!! - -;


	2. The Cost

**Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise from the television show "bishoujo sailor moon" and it's other seasons don't belong to me they are ©Naoko Takeuchi and Toei CO. Any others belong to me.**

"Wake up Haruka, you're as bad as Usagi-chan." Setsuna stood over the senshi of wind.

"Ouch, that stings." Michiru walked into the bedroom, drying her hair.

Haruka groaned. "Five minutes Setsuna, please."

The guardian of time walked out of the room.

"What were you doing last night Haruka?" Michiru smirked. "You came home really late and you were intoxicated enough to get a decent hang-over this morning."

"Do you really want to know?" Haruka's head throbbed.

"I'm unsure, does it happen to involve a man or a woman?" Michiru joked.

"Both, I guess. It was Seiya."

"I didn't notice any bruises when you came to bed so you obviously didn't get into a fight."

"Um, well I don't want to talk about it." Haruka cradled her aching head. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Michiru kissed her forehead. "Fine, you can make your own lunch then."

"Damn, can't you make me something for later?

"Nope." Michiru patted her lover on the head and smiled as Haruka grimaced.

"Ow. I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

The sun was setting, and a warm golden glow was cast around the bedroom.

" Well?" Michiru asked.

"You really aren't going to leave me alone are you?" Haruka put down her book.

"No."

"Fine then, he wanted a date." Haruka said tersely.

"A DATE?! NO WAY!!!" Michiru burst out laughing.

"Not with me, with you."

"Wow, you were really drunk."

"Hmph." Haruka crossed her arms. "It doesn't feel right, I don't want you to go."

"But we got what we wanted didn't we? Anyway, it was my idea. I should suffer the consequences."

"Suffer?" Haruka snorted. "You'll do it just to tease me, I'll be the one who suffers.

"True." Michiru leant in. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Haruka leant in closer" I want a demonstration."

Michiru kissed her, while she slid her hand into her bra and with her other hand she caressed her cheek, moving down her back to undo the clasp.

They broke apart "I like it." Haruka slipped out of Michiru's arms. "Why don't we try… something else" She pulled out her henshin stick .

"URANUS PLANET POWER!!!"

After she transformed, she began to concentrate on yin, the masculine force inside her, she altered her original form.

Hearing a gasp from Michiru, she turned and knew that she had changed; her chest was flatter, shoulders broader, hips smaller and… she blushed as she thought about it. She removed the bra that was swinging off her shoulders and her now, too small panties.

"This is why I am going on a date with Seiya? Shameful really." Michiru giggled.

"Oh Michiru, you're nasty." Haruka knelt before her, fully aware of the new weight hanging between her legs.

Michiru pouted "Oh, poor you, insulted by little ol' me..." –she was interrupted by Haruka who seemed intent to shut her up by whatever means necessary, this time, with a kiss.

Haruka felt her partner respond, and felt a stirring of her own. "I -I feel clumsy." Her face heated.

Michiru pulled her close "I will guide you." She slid her warm opening over Haruka's full member and moved up and down. Soon Haruka got the gist of it and began to move faster, charged with sex, she felt herself building up to a climax. She felt herself let go, emptying into Michiru. She lay there for a while before withdrawing. "I didn't much like that."

"No? That's unusual." Michiru gave her a sidelong look. "Change back, you'll be much more comfortable."

"Yeah"

She felt much relieved when she did. "I like me best as a girl."

"So do I, you're much more cuddly that way." Michiru snuggled into her arms.

"Do you think we did it?"

"Perhaps, it's a full moon; our fertility rate is at its highest then."

"I hope so." Haruka yawned. "'Nite"

**Do you like? Please tell me, Review!!! Did you dislike it TT I'll try to make it better. ;**

**Sayonara, Chibiusa**


	3. Paying the Price

**Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise from the television show "bishoujo senshi sailor moon" and it's other seasons don't belong to me they are ©Naoko Takeuchi and Toei CO. Any others belong to me.**

**Maths teachers are all EVIL!!! EVIL I tell you!!! They give sooo much home work TT.**

**To the people who could be bothered reviewing: ARIGATO!!!! And the reason I updated the last chapter so quickly was that I wrote it at 4 in the morning. **;

Michiru sat at her dressing table fixing her hair, twisting it into an elegant knot at the back, she left the front loose.

"I don't like this." Haruka leant against the dresser.

"How does my hair look?" Michiru evaded the question.

"Stunning, as usual. I don't know why you went to so much trouble."

Michiru picked up her handbag and stood up. Haruka was momentarily speechless at how beautiful she looked, and how jealous she was that Seiya got to spend the evening with her. She loved that long white dress that made her look like an angel, and with her hair styled in such an exotic way, she though she might lose all self control.

The door bell rang and Michiru was there before Haruka could blink.

"Good evening Miss Kaiou." Seiya was holding a bunch of red roses, which he presented to her with a smile.

"Why, thankyou Seiya." Michiru promptly handed them to Haruka, who scowled.

"Now remember Kou, I want her back by 11pm. No funny business." Haruka glowered and was rewarded by a devious grin from Seiya.

"Sure. Tenou, you're so paranoid." He turned to Michiru. "I don't know how you can stand it."

"It has its ups and downs." She replied, turning to face Haruka she winked. "Trust me; I'll be back before curfew, _Mother_." She kissed her and walked down the path with Seiya, stopping to wave goodbye.

Haruka strode down the hallway, silently raging, furious that she was letting that her Michiru spend the evening with someone else. She threw the roses into the garbage with such force that it fell over. Fuming, she righted it and stormed into the lounge. Setsuna was sitting on the couch, reading. She looked up, saw the look on Haruka's face and closed her book. "Goodnight." She stood up and made a hasty retreat. Better surrender the couch than face Haruka on a warpath.

Haruka sat down and flicked on the television, this was going to be a long night.

"That dress, you wore it to our joint concert." Seiya tapped his finger absent-mindedly on the table. "Am I right?"

Michiru laughed softly, recalling the incident with perfect clarity. "Yes. Haruka was so angry when she found you in my room."

"She's very possessive. Doesn't it bother you?" Seiya wondered.

"No, she's very protective but it just makes things interesting." She smiled to herself "Like now."

The waitress arrived to take their orders, Michiru relaxed and was quite amused when she recognised them, stepping back in shock and amazement. "Thankyou, your meals shall be arriving shortly."

"I hope she doesn't call the tabloids."

"We'd better be quick all the same." Michiru was also concerned. "Why did you want this?"

"Want what?"

"You could have asked for anything, she would have given whatever you wanted."

"It was what I wanted. I wanted to be sure that she cared above everything else for your happiness. And she obviously does. She is far too stubborn to let her feelings about me stop her." Seiya grinned "Besides, it's worth it. She is incredibly jealous. It's the best way for me to get back at her."

"I suppose it will teach her some humility." Michiru studied him for a moment. "What should we do to make this worth it?"

"I have no idea." Seiya felt a little guilty, it was all right for him to torment Haruka but not Michiru. "Not too much."

"I know, it sounds cruel but I can make it so she views it as a joke. It's all part of the relationship."

"Ok." Their meals arrived and they ate silently. When they finished they rose and left together, Michiru felt a pang of longing for Haruka. _This isn't right, I should be with her._ She smiled _I will be, soon._

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

She heard the sound of a car, jumped up and looked out the window, another car that wasn't them. _Damn! _She sat back on the couch and glanced at her watch; 10:45. This would be the longest fifteen minutes of her life, if he kept to his word.

She wondered what they were doing, was Michiru missing her? Everything pointed to yes, and that she would return to her arms. She flicked through the channels, stopping briefly on a rally race in France. She predicted the outcome of the race and began surfing through the channels again.

The front door opened, Haruka sprang up but walked calmly to the door. She did not want to look like she had been as desperate as she was.

"Michiru, I was…" She broke off as Seiya walked up to her. "Your debt is paid. Tenou, take care of her." He turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Michiru walked in, going straight up to Haruka, she held her close. "You really missed me, I'm not surprised." The door slammed shut.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, you're jumpy."

Michiru walked down the hallway and began up the stairs. "Are you coming?"

Haruka followed, she wanted her.

Once in their room, Haruka was at her side as Michiru undid her hair. "What did you do?"

"Well dinner of course and then we went to the ocean lookout…" Michiru shook out her hair and looked up at Haruka, who was burning with jealousy.

"And?"

We watched the sun go down" Michiru's eyes sparkled.

"And then?" Haruka was persistent "That was at 8. What else happened."

"We went to the movies and…"

"And what?" Haruka really wanted to know.

"I don't think I should say." Michiru looked up at her. "Do you promise that you will forgive me, for whatever I did?"

"Yes."

"Anything?" Michiru was insistent.

"Anything at all."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You meant it?"

"Michiru!"

"Fine, and we…"

"Yes?"

"…went home."

Haruka groaned "You're bad-natured Michiru."

"You'll just have to put up with me."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

**Mwahahahahahaha**

**I love that romantic banter. They really care although Michiru is a total tease. She really does rule their relation ship. **

**Please review!!!**


	4. Concerto

**Hello people!!!**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've lost my flash drive and chapter 4 was on it. I was being really lazy and didn't back it up.;**

**I didn't want to write the whole things again so I'll make it up to you by making this a Double Chapter update! Don't worry, this one will still make sense. Hee ;**

**For anyone who was confused, chapter three was supposed to happen two weeks after chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: None of Naoko Takeuchi's characters belong to me. (duh). Oh you should know the technical babble by now.**

Haruka leant back against the wall, studying the score.  
"I'm not sure about that b natural, is it a typo?" Michiru sounded anxious as she carefully applied her eyeliner.  
"It's fine, it's meant to sound a bit strange. It will sound good against the rest of the orchestra."  
"I hope so." Michiru opened her violin case and tested the strings, and snapped e was the last thing she needed. Haruka recognised this as one of her nervous traits. "It'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around her waist.  
"Pianos don't generally snap strings." Michiru put the violin down and picked up her cello.  
"True but you replaced the strings recently, don't they have a warranty?"  
"Yes, but that won't matter if it breaks during the concert." She adjusted the fine tuners again.  
"It's in tune." Haruka realized that she wasn't nervous at all. "Why are you so jittery? I'm not nervous."  
"I guess I don't know what the public will think." She sighed. "We'd better get going." Haruka gently picked up the cello and put it back in the case, snapping the clasps shut.  
"I'll take it, I'm not an invalid." Michiru protested.  
"No, but you're also carrying the violin and your music." _And our child_ Haruka added silently. "You wouldn't want to drop anything."  
"You're right, I'm ready." She shouldered her violin case and scooped up her music. "Let's go."

Haruka's hands flew across the keys, spinning a sharp, fast melody. She finished the piece with a loud e major chord, quickly turning the page, she began on the sweet Adage in b flat minor she had written for Michiru a year ago. Michiru had insisted that it would be in the programme. "It's beautiful." She had said.  
Her thoughts flew to her aqua haired girlfriend.  
She played the last note and stood up, noticing eyes filled with tears. Bowing to the thunderous applause, she strode off stage and into the wings.

Michiru walked in to the spotlight. "KAIOU MICHIRU AND HER CELLO SUITE NUMBER 2 IN A SHARP MINOR" She sat down, arranging the music that had been placed before her. She raised her bow, beginning at a slow tempo that eventually became faster before slowing down again. She had written this for violin but had found that she couldn't do the longer slower parts justice. For cello, long drawn out notes were beautiful.  
Michiru had enjoyed writing this piece, knowing people would enjoy listening to it.

Haruka at the piano, ready to play, their finale was a duet: Kaiou's Ocean Pictures for Piano and Violin. She began and knew that Michiru was counting the long slow notes. Her bow would be poised, ready for her entry. There it was a sweet Adagio, leaving long vibrattoed notes that sang of beauty and peace. They then weaved complex melodies about themselves in the Minuet and Allegretto, Haruka echoing Michiru's melodies in harmonies that they had spent hours on, together. She poured her love for her partner into the grand piano, broadcasting it to the world. They wound it up with a sharp loud Allegro.

They stood together, bowing in unison, stepping back as the curtains came down and then up. Bowing again, they left arm in arm.

**Yes, I am a musician. I couldn't help myself, really.  
If you don't like it, or if you do, tell me; REVIEW!!!**


	5. Holidays

**This is the second part of my double chapter update! Yay!**

**I'm an idiot, aren't I? **

**Disclaimer (Do I have to? You should know it by now): All characters that you recognise from the television show "bishoujo senshi sailor moon" and its other seasons don't belong to me they are ©Naoko Takeuchi and Toei CO. Any others belong to me.**

Michiru reclined back in her deck chair, soaking in the sun. Haruka was reading a sport magazine, happy to be away from the endless stream of fan letters since her last racing championship and her three day duo tour with Michiru. The concerts had been a real success, she had enjoyed it, although the piles of mail from people wanting to know when the CD would be coming out were rather irritating.

Michiru stood up, stretched and threw off her shirt before entering the water, powerful strokes propelling her through the water. Haruka knew it was only a matter of time before she would return, only to dump a bucket-full of cold water on her and drag her out into the waves. She finished the article and glanced around the sunny beach. Stowing the magazine in her bag, she got up and yawned, noticing that there were a few paparazzi snooping about. She didn't see Michiru sneak up behind her, kicking her legs from under her, laughing. She rolled over, sat up and shook the sand out of her hair. "That wasn't fair."  
"But it was funny." Michiru grinned. "Where's your sense of humour?"  
"My sense of humour is on summer vacation, and so am I." Haruka stood up. "We should leave, the tabloids are looking for news stories and we don't want to feature in them."  
"Yeah." Michiru picked up her shirt. "Let's go."

They had been on a vacation for three weeks, deciding to treat themselves to a holiday after the concert, and to escape the media. The initial idea had come to Michiru two weeks after the concert. "We should probably establish our relationship to the public."  
Now, four weeks later, they were dodging paparazzi on a summer resort. Michiru was in the shower, Haruka walked into the ensuite, unbuttoning her shirt. "It may be a good idea to stay at the hotel, the media is everywhere now that summer has started." She undressed and stepped into the shower, the water heightening her sense of touch.  
"Yes, it's only two days until we go home anyway." Michiru leant back against Haruka, the blonde's breasts pressing against her back. Haruka slid her hands up to cup Michiru's breasts, weighing them. "They're getting heavier." Haruka drew her hands down until they rested on Michiru's stomach, which was slightly rounded with pregnancy. "I like what's in here."  
Michiru turned in Haruka's embrace, pushing her hands up to the taller girl's breasts, she kneaded and rolled them, feeling the nipples harden beneath her palms. Haruka moaned softly, her hands on Michiru's buttocks as she pulled her closer, leaning down the kiss the senshi of the sea. Haruka gently pushed her against the wall, hearing her gasp as her back came into contact with the cold tiles. "I want you now Haruka." Michiru placed her hands on her partner's shoulders and parted her legs, their need for each other almost a physical pain. Haruka reached into her, penetrating deeply, manipulating the small hard node. Michiru was coming in short fast cries that grew louder as she climaxed, reaching the peak, she screamed in ecstasy.  
Haruka held her lover in her arms, letting the hot water wash over them.

Michiru unlocked the front door and walked in, turning on lights as she went. Haruka followed, carrying their suitcases. A note on the table said that Setsuna had gone back to the future to visit Chibiusa and wouldn't be back for ten days. Haruka smiled "We have the house to ourselves."

The phone rang and Michiru picked it up "Moshi moshi… Mother, Father! How are you? Yes… Uh huh… I suppose… but… Bye." She hung up. "No we don't." Her eyes widened slightly. "My parents are coming."

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review, I'm not sure that people actually like what I write so why should I continue? Review!!!**


	6. Meet the parents

**I have been sick from school all day with a head cold so I decided to write. Nothing else to do really( except watch sailor moon on my computer Ep. 110 Is my favourite. It's the one where Uranus and Neptune get their heart crystals stolen, I love the windowsill scene;).**

"My parents are coming."  
"Oh dear." Haruka scratched her head. "When?"  
"They didn't say exactly, sometime in between now and tomorrow I guess."  
"WHAT?!" Haruka yelled.  
"That's what they said." Michiru bit her lip. "You don't mind being a boy for the next few days do you?."  
"It's the best plan of action; we don't want any awkward paternity questions." Haruka picked up their suitcases. "We can unpack later. First, we need to hide all evidence that I'm a woman."  
Michiru removed all of the more revealing photographs from the mantelpiece and albums and hid them in their wardrobe while Haruka hid her prescription meds and other items that had 'Miss Tenou' written on them.

Haruka was running down the hall, trying to think of anything she might have forgotten, when she collided with Michiru, landing in a tangled heap on the floor. "Oops" Haruka looked up at Michiru "Are you ok?"  
Michiru sat up. "I'm fine." She yawned. "Actually, I am a little tired. I think I will go and rest for a while."  
"I think we got everything." Haruka stood up. "Sleep well." She smiled.

The doorbell rang, Haruka opened the front door cautiously.  
"This is the residence of Michiru Kaiou, is it not?" A tall businessman in a grey suit stood in the threshold.  
"Yes it is." Haruka was wondering what he wanted.  
A tall woman with long wavy aqua hair pushed in front of him. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?"  
Haruka blinked with surprise, she looked exactly like Michiru. "She is resting at the moment."  
"You must be Haruka Tenou, I have heard much praise about you from my daughter. I am very much disappointed that she neglected to tell us of her condition in her letters." She stepped forward. "Call me Yui"  
"And I am Kaiou, Itawa." Haruka shook his hand. "Let me show you around."

"He's very good looking." Yui winked at her daughter as they peeled vegetables. "You are a very lucky girl."  
"Yes, he is. But there is more to a person than looks." Michiru was not used to using 'he' yet.  
"Of course, you are obviously very close."  
"Yes." Michiru picked up a carrot. "How has father been?"  
"As well as to be expected, the surgery went well. But…" She faltered. "They couldn't get all of it."  
"But he will be alright, won't he?"  
"With proper rehab his outlook is good, on the outside of four years." She sighed. "The illness has changed him."  
"I'm not surprised."  
"He's going to be even more protective of you from now on; he wants to be close for the time he has left."  
Michiru was silent, she felt terrible lying to her mother, it was betrayal. But it would hurt her more to discover the truth.  
"I'm sorry mother." Michiru bit her lip. "I should have told you. I was afraid you would be angry at us."  
"You know that isn't true, yes we disapprove but we would support you. We feel hurt because you didn't say anything. Don't you trust us?" Yui was concerned  
"Yes, but I didn't want to shock father I knew he was entering another course of chemo."  
"I would have preferred found out differently than how I did." She turned to her handbag and drew out a magazine. On the front a small headline read 'KLUCKY KAIOU'. Michiru Found the article and her heart sank. The photograph was a side shot of her at the beach, a large, red ring circling her belly, another showed her and Haruka from the back, arm in arm on the sand.  
"I thought we avoided attention." Michiru sighed, relieved that the photo of Haruka was form the back. "I am sorry mother, really. We were scared." Another lie, she wished she could tell the truth. "I don't suppose I can escape the 'sex before marriage' lecture, is there?"  
"That's your father's area, both of you will be receiving it I'm sure."  
Michiru wished for the millionth time that her parents weren't catholic. She laughed, "It's a bit late now."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"How long have been dating my daughter?" Izawa asked.  
"Four years although it feels like forever."  
"How long have you been living with her?"  
"Three years." Haruka wished that Michiru was with her. This conversation was awkward.  
"She has grown into the perfect young woman; talented, intelligent, _responsible_. She makes good choices, generally." He said the words casually but the meaning was clear; _Responsible,_ _until you showed up.  
_"HARUKA, COULD YOU SET THE TABLE PLEASE" Haruka was relieved at the excuse to leave the room

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Haruka sat next to Michiru, who, sat next to her mother and father.  
"On the mantelpiece, there are some photographs of a girl Haruka, with long brown hair. Who is she?"  
Michiru shot a look at her father that said _don't go there_.  
"Well?" He persisted.  
"She was my girlfriend." Haruka shifted in her seat.  
"Michiru, do you approve that Haruka keeps photos of his old girlfriends in plain view?"  
"It's not like that!" Haruka swallowed. "The photos are there to remind me of her, to remind me to hold those dear to me close."  
"Did she leave you or you leave her?".  
"She died." Haruka choked. " A c- car accident."  
Haruka stood, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. "Excuse me." She left, holding back tears.  
"Father! You are so tactless!" Michiru ran after her. "Haruka wait!"

Haruka revved her engine, pushed off and rode into the night, headlights disappearing into the darkness.

**That went well, NOT!!!  
Michiru's dads a charmer isn't he?  
I'm not sure I portrayed their characters very well this chapter, it wasn't an easy one to write. I will do better in the next chapter.**


	7. I'd die for her

**Today Haruka was a bit out of character. Blame it on those raging hormones of hers; they get the better of you occasionally.**

Haruka stood at the lookout blinking back tears, trying to fight the memories that were threatening to engulf her. _Kitsumo. Why do I have to remember?_ Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she remembered that that terrible night. _Darkness, pain, loss._ She sobbed, reliving the nightmarish scenes over and over. A car plunging towards the ocean, watching helplessly, lost, alone. Dropping to her knees, shoulders heaving, she could not banish the images that tormented her.

Michiru grabbed the car keys "You've really made a mess of things Father." She ran out the door, slamming it behind her.  
She sped off into the darkness, not really knowing where to go, trusting to intuition. Old wounds have been ripped afresh by her father's snide comments. She knew that the seed of pain was the same as the day it was sown. _Grief is a heavy burden and she carries it on her own, of course she got upset._ She headed towards the lookout, in her heart, knowing that she would be there.  
She rounded the last bend and saw Haruka, sitting on the ground, shoulders shaking in anguish.  
She pulled up on the side of the road, switched off the engine and got out of the car. She held the stricken girl close, rocking her in her arms until the crying had subsided, petering out into quiet hiccoughs.  
"I-I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't h-have left s-so ab-bruptly." Haruka stuttered slightly. "I shouldn't g- get upset anymore. It's in the p-past."  
Michiru hugged her. "I'm sorry; my father's not being himself." She helped her up. "Let's go home."

Haruka woke to excruciating pains in her lower stomach. She curled up into a ball and let out a small whimper, catching Michiru's attention. "I'll go get you something."  
Michiru got up and walked out the door, rummaging through the medicine cupboard she found a bottle of Midol. Taking two out, she took them to Haruka with a glass of water.  
"Arigato, Michiru." She swallowed them and gulped down the water. She stayed still until the cramps lessened, dulled by the strong painkillers.  
"We're going to the beach today, you'll have to transform. I bought you some Speedos the other day so you don't have to worry about what to wear."  
"Fun, I look forward to it. Do your parents swim?" Haruka sat up, stretched and got out of bed.  
"Father doesn't but mother does." Michiru sighed. "He used to, before his illness."  
Haruka went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Michiru sat on the bed, pondering her father's change in behaviour. The cause was obvious; doctors had told him that he had on the inside of four years to live. She wondered how her mother would cope after he died. She selected a swimsuit from the wardrobe and started packing things to take to the beach.

Haruka stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt and tight jeans.  
"Haruka, would you rub some sun cream into my back please." Michiru lifted her hair. Haruka sat down and massaged cream into her smooth, fair skin, feeling knotted, tense shoulder muscles. "Why are you so tense?"  
"I guess I've been stressed about things lately."  
Haruka worked her hands into the tense muscles, feeling the knots loosen under her touch. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Haruka was counting the hours left until they'd have the house to themselves. _Three more days, just three._

Michiru dragged Haruka by the arm through the waves until they were waist deep in the warm water, she dived down and pulled Haruka's legs from under her swimming away as she fell forward. She was coughing and spluttering as she got up. She swam after Michiru, who was taking advantage of her head start. Haruka tried to keep up with the senshi of the ocean but in her element, she was unbeatable. Michiru stopped after about fifty metres, letting Haruka catch up. She hugged her tightly, looking up at her with puppy eyes. Haruka knew this was her way out of a dunking. "Damn Michiru, why do I let you get away with it?"  
"Because you're a big softie on the inside." Michiru nuzzled her neck. Leaving butterfly kisses along her jaw line she moved swiftly, grabbing Haruka's bathers, pulling them down, laughing as she swam off to a safe distance. "You're lucky I'm in a reasonably good mood today." Haruka growled as she hitched up her Speedos.

Michiru's mother watched them, smiling at their antics. Yes, they were made for each other all right. She glanced over at her husband, who was reading the newspaper under the beach umbrella. She gazed up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds gathering on the horizon. She sat down next to Izawa and began reading over his shoulder.  
A cry shattered the peace; a rip at the side of the beach had caught a small child in its pull. Michiru swam through to the child, aware of the powerful force threatening to pull her under. She held the tiny girl carefully in one arm and swam across to the edge of the current. Haruka took the girl from her and swam towards the shore.

The wind was picking up; Haruka saw black clouds roll with amazing speed towards them, a freak storm. She handed the child to her frantic mother and looked for Michiru. She should have made it back by now. She looked around and saw aqua hair disappear underneath the waves "MICHIRU!" She swam with all her might through the now eight metre waves.

Michiru curled up into a ball, letting the sucking wave roll her under until she brushed the sand. Digging her hands and feet into the sand, she waited until it had passed over her, pushing up to the surface.  
As her head broke the surface she saw Haruka racing towards her. Haruka reached her just before they both were caught in the pull of a huge wave that was beginning to crest.

Haruka shielded her with her body as the wave crashed down over them, trying to fight the blackness prickling the sides of her vision. It won pulling her down, down, down…

She awoke to voices,


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and its affiliated characters, just play with them, so don't sue me.**

**Last chapter was really hard to write, sorry it took so long for so little.  
I can't be bothered checking when you're actually supposed to get your first ultrasound but I think I got it close.**

"Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru?" The receptionist waved them into the nearest examination room. "The doctor will see you shortly."  
They sat down, looking around at the clean, white walls. Silently trying to contain the overwhelming excitement and fear that all first time couples experience.  
_Boy or girl?_ That was the question running through their heads as the doctor walked into the room.  
He consulted his clipboard "A double appointment; one ultrasound and Miss Tenou has lacerations on her shoulders and back. Correct?"  
He picked up a file from his desk "Miss Kaiou, would you care to lie down and we'll check your progress."  
Michiru complied, pulling her shirt up over her belly. Haruka stood next to her.  
He smeared a cold, blue gel onto her stomach "So, you're twelve weeks and conceived using IVF. Who donated the eggs?  
"We both did. We wanted it to be more random so we took two eggs from Haruka and one from me. The doctors at the clinic said that my eggs would have a greater survival rate than Haruka's, as it is my body." They had got a doctor in a Kyoto clinic to run up some false papers for them. Funnily enough it had cost them the same amount that the treatment.  
"The technology has been updated; now we can see clearly and accurately. In America, you can even get a to scale plaster-cast model of the foetus. A bit over the top really." The doctor fiddled with the machine, adjusting the setting until a clear 3D image came into focus. "Aah, yes. You were probably told that you have greater chances of twins in IVF. Here we go, two healthy girls."

Haruka looked at Michiru joyously. "We don't have to worry about them being only children."


	9. So much for peace and quiet

**Ok, I'm getting bored now so I'll skip to the end and wrap it up. Sorry for all you people who wanted more.**

"What shall we call them?"  
"I don't know." Michiru sighed, cradling a baby in her arms.  
"This one looks like you." Haruka smiled at the baby in her arms. She had fine curly aqua hair and intelligent blue eyes.  
"Mika. What about Mikaku?"  
"Kaiou, she's a Kaiou." Haruka looked at the baby sleeping Michiru's arms. "And she's a Tenou."  
"Mikaku Kaiou and… Haru Tenou."  
"When did the doctor say you could go home?"

"In a week. It'll feel good to be home." Michiru said thoughtfully.  
"Setsuna's coming in tonight to say hello and meet the new parts of out family." Haruka stood up and stretched. "I have to go, I just remembered that Setsuna's cooking and I have shopping to do for her." She handed back Mika and kissed the babies each on the forehead before kissing Michiru on the lips. "I'll come back later tonight."

They laid the babies down in their cot and Haruka wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "They're so beautiful."  
"We'd better get to bed before they wake up again." Michiru stepped towards the door.  
Haruka picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed. She turned and unbuttoned her shirt and trousers, letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them and suddenly felt Michiru behind her. She turned and faced her, she was already naked, full breasts gleaming in the moonlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. "You didn't think I'd just sit there and do nothing did you?"  
"Well…" Haruka grinned. "Nah." She kissed her passionately and felt Michiru undo her bra. Throwing her underclothes into a corner she held her close.  
"I missed this so much. The twins got in the way when I was big." She nuzzled Haruka's neck, breathing in her scent. A loud cry came from the nursery and was quickly joined by a second howling voice.  
They dashed into the nursery to comfort the twins. "So much for peace and quiet…"

**Thankyou for reading. See ya**.


End file.
